


on the map of forever (this is just the first step)

by cherrypieperfume



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypieperfume/pseuds/cherrypieperfume
Summary: “W-What do you want me to do?” Yang asked.“Nothing,” Blake replied simply. “Just lie there and enjoy the show.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	on the map of forever (this is just the first step)

Blake was sat in her room, shared with Yang. It was her second day off since being in the desert, which she appreciated as she didn’t know if she could keep up with their increasingly rapid pace. Yang, however, was not so lucky. Theodore had decided that Sun and Yang were best suited for a mission in an abandoned village a few miles out of the city. 

Take note of, Sun and Yang. Because since coming to Vacuo, Sun didn’t exactly reel it back despite knowing that they were in a relationship. Blake didn’t know what he was expecting, but he would get a slap across the face if he continued annoying her. 

The door swung open, Yang shaking her hair out with one hand whilst the other emptied sand out of her boot and onto the floor. Blake chuckled at her sour smile and moved to help her inside, closing the door over behind her. Blake noticed how her hair was quickly drying, a towel tucked under her arm.

”Did you take a shower?” Blake asked, skipping over to the drawers to pull out a fresh pair of clothes for Yang. The blonde hummed and gently took hold of her hips, hugging her from behind as she trailed kisses down Blake’s neck to her shoulder, where her tunic fell slightly. Blake chuckled and twisted her head, catching her chin between her fingers and lifting guiding her head up to kiss her on the lips. “You smell good, so I’m guessing you did take a shower.”

Yang chuckled. “I did, mainly so I could get away from Sun or else I would’ve had one here.”

Since staying in Patch, they did everything together. From the get go, their relationship was in a good place, strong enough that Yang could proudly walk into her family home hand-in-hand with her. But Blake sensed that Sun’s school boy crush on her pissed off Yang to no end. To be fair, she didn’t think that Yang ever liked Sun. 

“If he makes another sex joke I’m gonna kill him.”

_There_ it was. 

“He’s just being funny, Yang.”

”There’s certain things you talk about to certain people, and I don’t want to talk about, well, _you_ , to Sun.” 

Blake couldn’t argue with her about it. She knew Sun was being funny and trying to build a friendship with Yang due to how close he and Blake are. But she saw Yang’s point. Their relationship was new and Yang was protective of it, end of conversation. “I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow, okay?” Blake said, nuzzling Yang’s cheek and rubbing her jaw. Yang hummed and kissed her again. 

“You know how that list we made up?” Yang said, her hand sliding down to Blake’s thigh then up to her stomach. Blake chuckled and nodded, turning fully to face Yang now. After their first time, they decided that they would make up a list of things they’d like to try in bed. Which was an embarrassing but loving few hours.

“Are you up for something tonight?” Blake asked, already walking Yang back to the bed until the back of her girlfriends knees smacked against it, sitting down whilst Blake fell into her lap. “Yeah, just felt like spending some time with you,” Yang said, smiling as Blake kissed her again and again. 

“ _Mhm, sure_ ,” Blake drawled, giggling. “Are you sure you didn’t overthink something, create a scenario in your head, make _yourself_ jealous, then come back here?”

Yang pursed her lips to hide a guilty smile, her cheeks flushing from embarrassment. 

“I knew it.”

”Shut up.”

Blake giggled again and kissed her. “Are you sure you want to have sex? You look exhausted.”

”I’m sure.”

”Alright...” Blake smirked devilishly, an idea coming to mind now knowing that Yang would be too tired to go for too long. It was a rare chance to be the one giving without complaint. “Get naked and lie on your back, hands behind your head and under the pillow.”

Yang blinked a few times, even whilst Blake moved off of her lap to strip herself, her mind was still catching up. Fully processing it once Blake’s tunic hit the floor, her breasts waving in her face, Yang stood up and quickly fumbled to get her clothes off. Not at all caring that her clothes were now scattered everywhere. Yang did as Blake asked, settling on her back with her hands behind her head and under the pillow. Showing the flex of her muscles and the fullness of her own breasts.

The blonde bent her knees, hips bucking involuntarily at Blake, who looked so unbelievably gorgeous as she pulled her pants down. Blake smiled and kneeled on the bed, swinging her leg over to straddle Yang. Admittedly she had already been horny before Yang got back, plus Yang’s unabashed touching from earlier had riled her up. So the revelation of her slick cunt was no surprise. The upside was that it was definitely a turn on for her girlfriend, who’s tongue darted out to wet her lips upon seeing that.

”Wh-what do you want me to do?” Yang asked, biting her lip as she gave Blake another once over, bucking her hips again. She shuddered when her abs briefly scraped against Blake’s pussy, feeling how wet she was. 

“Nothing,” Blake answered simply, a hand travelling up to pinch her nipple between her fingers, moaning as she rolled it. “Just relax and enjoy the show.”

“Blake, I’m tired but you-“

”I want to do this,” Blake said, gulping nervously as she realised that she was fully naked and about to touch herself for Yang. “Let me show you how much I want you, and _only_ you.”

With that, Blake trailed her hand down, scratching across her abdomen before dipping down to begin rubbing slow, tight circles, around her clit, teasing herself. Her eyes fluttered show as she let out a breathy moan, letting out a breathy wine of Yang’s name. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yang moaned, throwing her head back and screwing her eyes shut. She was in disbelief, in all honesty. Blake Belladonna was grinding on her abs and touching herself, and by the looks of things, she was having the time of her life. Yang gripped the pillow, resisting the urge to buck her hips up into Blake, to put out that fire burning deep in her loins. “Blake, baby, you’re _so_ hot...”

”Do you like this?” Blake said, choking back a moan as her hand back to speed up. 

“ _Yes_!” Yang moaned as she licked her lips, lips parting as she began to pant. “Can you put a finger in?”

Blake obliged and slid two fingers into her pussy, so wet that every pump of her fingers made a squelching sound. Yang whined again at the sound, and a quick glance between her legs was enough to show Blake that her little show was working; she was soaked. Blake couldn’t help herself, she let out a particularly loud moan and another shriek of Yang’a name.

”God, I love you,” Yang moaned, gripping the linen of the pillow so tight now she was afraid it would tear. Blake moaned and began to flick her clit with her thumb whilst she fingered herself, her other hand laying flat on Yang’s chest to steady herself, mouth agape in a silent string of moans. “Are you gonna cum? Please, baby, let me see you cum.”

Those words tipped her over the edge, and Blake came with a few shaky breaths and bucks of her hips, her cum smearing on Yang’s abs as she did so. Yang felt like she had just came herself from the intensity of it, throwing her head back as she laughed happily. Blake smiled and leaned down to kiss from Yang’s collarbone, up along her neck to her jaw. Thinking that it was over, Yang brought her hands out from behind her head to cuddle Blake, smoothing her palms over Blake’s back and down to squeeze her ass. 

“You’re so cheeky,” Blake giggled, causing Yang to let out a throaty laugh. “We’re not done, by the way.”

”W-We’re not?” 

“Unless you don’t-“

”No, no, I’m good to go!” Yang said excitedly, gulping when Blake sat up to kneel on the mattress. Blake patted Yang’s knee and gestured for her to get up, doing as she was told, Yang got up onto her knees. “Lie on your stomach, ass up.”

Again, Yang did as she asked, resting her head on the pillow as she slide her arms under the pillows to grip it again. Blake hummed and positioned herself behind Yang, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to her shoulder, slowly trailing kisses down her spine. She gently dragged her nails down Yang’s abs, feeling the muscles shiver and convulse under her touch. “Good girl...” she whispered against Yang’s skin, feeling her shiver again. 

She giggled as she finally reached her ass and placed her final kiss on the cheek. “Do you like when I call you that?”

“Y-Yeah...”

”Want me to keep talking to you? I know that you like when I do that.”

” _Please_.”

”Okay...” Blake hummed, licking her lips at the delectable sight of Yang’s glistening cunt. Unable to resist, she dipped her head down to taste her, her tongue slipping through her folds. Yang moaned aloud, pushing herself back into Blake. The faunus, smiled and gripped her ass with one hand whilst the other slid around her hip to rub her clit, still steadily fucking Yang with her tongue. 

“ _Blake_...” Yang moaned, grinding herself back against Blake, gaining an appreciative hum. She liked knowing that Yang was enjoying herself, it let her know that she was doing good. 

“You’re so hot like this,” Blake said, sitting up and flicking her head to get the hair out of her face. Blake ran a finger through Yang’s folds, going up to feel the soft mound of blonde hair there, that she actually quite adored. She brought her fingers back, soaked, and leaned over Yang. Offering her fingers, soaked in Yang’s own juices, to her. 

Without a second thought, Yang opened her mouth and let Blake’s fingers be inserted into her mouth, sucking on them, her tongue smoothing over Blake’s fingers. The faunus’ breath caught, she hadn’t expected to get this much of a show from Yang, but it was _hot_ nonetheless. 

She brought her hand back and brought the other one up to push two fingers into Yang, setting a slow pace to begin with. The blonde moaned, pushing her face into the pillow to hide the sound. The sight of Yang, this tall, muscular hunk of a woman, lying on her stomach with her ass in the air and whimpering into a pillow as Blake fucked her... it was more erotic than it should be. 

“You’re such a good girl,” Blake said, picking up her pace as Yang began to moan louder. She felt the muscles pulse around her fingers, Yang probably already close to the edge from earlier. “Do you like when I fuck you like this?”

” _Yes_!” Yang moaned, gripping the pillow and pressing her hips back into Blake’s hand. “Blake! _Please_... _harder_!”

Blake added a third finger and did as Yang asked, putting more power into her thrusts as well was retaining her pace. Yang’s mouth fell open in a long drawn out moan, whimpering as she began to buck her hips frantically. Her pussy clamped down around Blake’s fingers, sobbing as she came all over Blake’s hand. She slowed her thrusts to a stop, wiping her hand on her thigh. 

Yang sniffled and rolled onto her back, wiping her eyes free from tears as she laughed and opened up her arms, inviting Blake to come cuddle with her. Blake laughed as well and fell into her arms, resting her head on Yang’s shoulder as she cuddled her. 

“If anyone ever asks, I’m not telling them that you cry after sex,” Blake laughed, Yang scrunching up her nose as she smiled and shook her head. “I’m just teasing, I love you really.”

”I know, I love you too,” Yang said, turning to place a kiss on Blake’s forehead. 

“What’d you think? Did you like that?” Blake asked, shifting to tuck her face into Yang’s neck, fingers idly dancing over the freckles on her chest. The blonde hummed and nodded, smiling as she thought about it. 

“Yeah, I loved it. I didn’t expect the first part but... _wow.”_

_”Wow?”_ Blake giggled _._

“Yeah, like... I loved it. And I know you’d only do that for me, so...” Yang said, smiling. Blake smiled as well and reached down to pull the covers up and over them, previously having been folded neatly at the foot of the bed. The chill of the night was quite prominent in Vacuo, and it wasn’t as though their windows were... there. They were just holes in the wall, which she found quite dangerous. 

“I told you, I only love you,” Blake said. “You don’t need to get jealous.”

”Yeah, yeah,” Yang says as she rolls her eyes. “What’d you get up to whilst I was gone today?”

”Oh, me and Ruby were at the market looking for weapon parts.”

”It alarms me how close you are with my sister.”

Blake chuckled and lightly slapped Yang’s chest. “There’s a really nice little stall that sells cushions and throw blankets... I’d love them on a leather sofa or something.”

”Blake Belladonna, are you mapping out furniture for the house we don’t own?”

”What’s so wrong about that, you’ve made me feel all... domestic,” Blake laughed, hiding her blush behind her hand. Yang laughed as well, but she couldn’t entirely blame her for it. She had many plans for their life together, and she imagined Blake did too... maybe they’d have to make a list. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy yalllll, thanks for reading
> 
> I hope everyone liked coz I’m just in the mood for bottom Yang... there’s something really hot about it. 
> 
> If there’s anything that anybody would like to see, please, I’m open to suggestions.


End file.
